warm machine
by the hikikomori life
Summary: The first time Yamamoto asks him, Gokudera is so appalled he nearly swallows his cigarette whole.


**warm machine**

* * *

The first time Yamamoto asks him, Gokudera is so appalled he nearly swallows his cigarette whole.

"You want me to _what_?"

"Join us for a threesome," Yamamoto repeats, patiently. He doesn't even look perturbed; he just flashes that stupid smile of his and drops an arm over Gokudera's shoulders, which Gokudera immediately throws off like it's toxic.

"The _fuck_ did you just say? _No_! Absolutely not. I don't even - why are you asking _me_? Aren't you with Hibari, anyway?"

Yamamoto shrugs, an easy, devil-may-care roll of the shoulders. "He said he's okay with it."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Listen, I have things to do, okay? Go find someone else to play your perverted little games with you. I'm not interested."

"Maybe next week, then," Yamamoto calls after him, as he stalks away. Gokudera just flips him the finger, and never looks back. 

* * *

The second time Yamamoto starts to ask him the same question he just stuffs fingers in his ears like a kid and yells, "NO!"

"Why not?" Yamamoto asks, and the crazy thing is, he actually sounds confused, like he can't imagine why Gokudera would want to turn him down. "I promise it'll be good for all of us."

"You - that's not why I - look, I'm not interested in what you two queers get up to, okay? That's your business, so just leave me out of it!"

"No," Yamamoto says cheerfully. Gokudera scowls, and flicks some ash at Yamamoto from the end of his cigarette before he leaves. 

* * *

They repeat this scene again and again, and each time Yamamoto comes back with a new welt on his face and red hickeys sucked all over his throat. Once there's even something that looks suspiciously like a bite mark on the side of his neck. It's just disgusting, Gokudera thinks as he lies in his bed at home, utterly repulsive, the way Yamamoto parades around with all those kiss marks and bruises, like he's _proud_ of them and... and why the fuck is he getting hard? He shuts his eyes and tries to will it away, thinking ugly thoughts - _old people, Enzio, unwashed socks_ - but the ugly thoughts are superceded by thoughts of Hibari leaving teeth marks in Yamamoto's skin, and he finds he just can't get to sleep with a raging boner so he angrily grabs some tissue, reaches into his pants and takes care of it and god help him but there is an image of Hibari fucking himself on Yamamoto's cock in his head and he's not even gay but he comes anyway. Does that make him gay? He doesn't want to think about it. And so he goes back and forth with himself about it for a while, arguing with himself like a crazy person and weighing all the pros and cons and finally he comes to a consensus, that being - _What have I got to lose? Apart from my dignity, my pride, my virginity back there_ - he stops the list there, because if he keeps going he'll change his mind, and if he jerks off fantasizing about Hibari and Yamamoto any more his dick is gonna drop off.

He finds Yamamoto one night, after a meeting, and he just says, "Okay."

"Okay?" Stupid fucking clueless fucking Yamamoto. Gokudera would like very much to smack him. "Okay what?"

"I'm saying okay! To your..." Gokudera struggles for the words, before finally coming up with, "Fuck, don't make me say it."

"Oh. Oh!" Yamamoto laughs, and slaps him on the back such that he nearly drops his cigarette. "I totally forgot. That's great! How about tonight?"

Tonight? Gokudera had been kinda hoping for some buffer time, to mentally prepare himself.

"Uh, I was thinking more like next week or something."

"No, no, no, tonight's good. I'll pick you up from yours at seven." He lowers his voice, conspiratorially. "Take a shower. Don't be late!"

With a final grin, Yamamoto turns and trots off, starting to whistle cheerfully. Gokudera watches him go, and can't help thinking _what the fuck have I got myself into_? 

* * *

As promised, seven o'clock brings a chipper Yamamoto round to his door. The drive back to the apartment Yamamoto and Hibari share is the most awkward twenty minutes of Gokudera's life. Yamamoto makes small talk and cracks jokes, completely at ease; Gokudera can only think about whether it's maybe not too late to say he wants out of this huge mistake he's making.

"Hibari~ we're back!"

The apartment is still and silent, and Gokudera looks sardonically at Yamamoto, who just shrugs.

"He's probably sulking in the bedroom. C'mon, it's over here."

Gokudera, who is starting to deeply regret having agreed to this in the first place, follows him through the doorway into the dark room.

Hibari is seated on the bed, in a dress shirt that's a size or two too big for him - probably Yamamoto's - and nothing else. Even flat-chested, he might make a beautiful girl, if not for the folds of the shirt lying loose in his lap which are tented in such a way as to suggest something slightly more sizable than girl-parts.

"Missed me?" Yamamoto says, with a grin. Hibari ignores him. His eyes, cold and blue, settle on Gokudera, who suppresses a shiver, despite himself. (Those eyes... he's been dreaming about them while he jacks off at night. And right now, he really hopes that Hibari can't read minds.)

"Um," Gokudera says, for want of something better to say. Hibari blinks once, and then stands up. The shirt falls, covering him down there, but just barely. He begins to walk towards them. His expression is cool, disinterested; but his eyes never leave Gokudera's for a moment.

He pauses in front of Gokudera, who resists the urge to look down and see if Hibari has an erection. Instead he blurts something stupid out, in an attempt to keep from reaching out and pulling that thin shirt off of Hibari's shoulders.

"How should we, uh. I mean, it's not like I know how this works. I'm not gay," he adds, defensively,

Yamamoto grins down at him, suddenly too close, and Gokudera tries to ignore how he can feel the heat radiating off of Yamamoto's body directly behind him, or the confident way that Yamamoto's fingers undo the knot of Gokudera's tie to tug it free from his collar.

"Pretty much works the same way as it does with a woman. Need a demonstration?"

"Uh," Gokudera says, again, and swallows. Hibari's unwavering stare is kind of unnerving, and yet he can feel blood starting to flood to his nether regions. He has no clue what that says about him, but it's probably nothing good. "Nah, I guess I can probably figure it out. We can just..."

He leans in, somewhat hesitantly, watching for Hibari's reaction. Hibari's expression doesn't change a jot, but he meets Gokudera halfway, and their mouths bump in a chaste kiss.

"That's all you're going to do? La-ame," Yamamoto laughs, plopping down on the side of the bed as he undoes the buttons on his shirt. Hibari glances back at him, and Gokudera can't see Hibari's expression, but he can imagine it. Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, just grins back, and winks.

"This is so fucking weird," Gokudera grumbles, against Hibari's mouth. Hibari says nothing, licking along the thin line between Gokudera's pressed lips to coax them open. After a few indecisive moments, Gokudera complies, letting Hibari's tongue slip inside, across his teeth and the deepest corners of his mouth, sliding up the ridges of his palate. Hibari steps in closer, slips arms around Gokudera's neck and presses his body up against Gokudera's, melding them together. This is _nothing_ like kissing a woman, thinks Gokudera, _nothing_, and it's absolutely fucking brilliant.

The only thing between their straining erections is the trousers he's wearing. He presses Hibari back, pushes him back step by step until they topple onto the bed together with Gokudera on top, kissing hot and wet and open-mouthed, and Gokudera reaches down, not to Hibari's pink erection but to unbutton his shirt, to uncover that milky-white flesh and put his mouth to it, to mar it and leave marks like it belongs to him -

"Hmmm," Yamamoto hums thoughtfully, from somewhere behind them. He's leaning up against the headboard, shirtless, with his pants and boxers bunched around his knees. His cock is out, and he's fisting it lazily as he watches them, his eyes dark, pupils dilated with desire. "Gokudera's got too many clothes on."

Hibari says nothing, but it's clear he agrees, and with a sudden unexpected strength he rolls Gokudera over, pinning him to the bed. Yamamoto whistles low and soft, as though he's impressed, but Gokudera knows better - there's no way Yamamoto doesn't know every single one of Hibari's moves, by now. He tries not to shiver as Hibari undresses him, taking his time with every button, slipping his shirt off and then running a light fingertip all the way down from his collarbone to his navel. He undoes Gokudera's belt deftly, pulls it out from the belt loops and discards it on the floor. Settles himself between Gokudera's spread legs, one hand on each thigh to keep them that way.

"What are you -"

"Quiet," Hibari says, and Gokudera shuts up. He raises himself up on his arms, watching as Hibari grabs the zipper of his pants between his teeth, sliding it down, down, down, each notch on the zipper like a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He watches as Hibari's lips part, as he tongues the head of Gokudera's straining cock through the fabric of his briefs, leaving a saliva stain, and then kisses it wetly, sucking on it through the cloth -

"_Fuck_," Gokudera growls, and he's never been so desperate to get his pants off as he is right now. His erection springs free, bumping against Hibari's lips, and Hibari obliges by swallowing it down his hot throat.

"That's... not fair," Yamamoto murmurs, fist moving rapidly over his weeping cock. The breathless sound of his voice, the way he's obviously struggling to control himself, nearly drives Gokudera over the edge. "You _never_ do that for me."

Hibari slips his lips back from Gokudera's swollen cockhead, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I did it for you yesterday," he says, coolly. Gokudera fights another sickening wave of pleasure - just yesterday, Yamamoto was in this same position, getting his cock sucked by Hibari. And today -

As suddenly as he'd began, Hibari pulls back, and Gokudera lets out a helpless groan of disappointment. He watches, hazily, as Hibari nuzzles his cheek against his cock; breathes against it, warm breath over cooling saliva, flicks his tongue against the slit on the tip. Dimly he realizes Hibari is holding out his hand - for what, he has nothing to give, but then Yamamoto is crawling up beside him, placing a small bottle in his outstretched palm.

He turns to Gokudera, and gives him that shit-eating grin.

"Turn over."

Gokudera freezes, and his erection wilts a little.

"What - I - no way you're going to fucking do that to m - _ah! F - fuck_ -"

His protests are forgotten as Hibari sucks him back down, swallowing him whole, deep-throating him; the head of his cock bumps against the back of Hibari's throat and he's in ecstasy, ecstasy -

"Hold up there," Yamamoto says, running fingers through Hibari's hair to tug him back. "If you keep doing that he'll come!"

"Whuh?" says Gokudera, ever so intelligently. All he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. Yamamoto grins, crawling over, nuzzling against him, stroking his back comfortingly, guiding him, getting him onto his hands and knees with his ass raised in the air.

"It'll be okay. C'mon, you trust me, right?" He kisses Gokudera, and his tongue tastes a little like Hibari's. Maybe that's what happens when you're with the same person for so long, Gokudera thinks hazily. He lifts his ass, rubs his cheek against the mattress and squeezes his eyes shut. Fucking... just... fuck. He's not gay, but -

- but he wants this so bad, he wants it more than anything he's ever wanted. He wants Hibari to fuck him up the ass like a bitch and come inside him and complete him -

Okay, so maybe he's a _little_ gay now. (Fuck!)

Hibari's lubed-up fingers are cold against the pucker of his asshole and he shivers, fisting the sheets desperately.

"Just - fuckin' _do_ it already, you bastard -"

Yamamoto kisses the back of Gokudera's neck lightly, still stroking his back in comforting circles.

"He's impatient, Hibari, just like you~"

"Shut up."

One slender fingertip pops through the tight ring of muscle, sliding, probing gently. It feels weird and uncomfortable, and the strange pressure increases as Hibari inserts another, scissoring them to prepare his entrance.

"How is it?"

Yamamoto's voice in a murmur. Gokudera opens his eyes, and is startled to find Yamamoto's cock bobbing next to his face. Yamamoto strokes his back, Yamamoto kisses his neck, Yamamoto is the nice half of Hibari who is finger-fucking him relentlessly. (If he thinks another thought like that, he's going to come -)

"Feels - weird," he chokes out, trying to keep his voice steady. This is the most embarrassing thing he's ever had to do, and, well, he figures he can only make it better. So he shifts his head forward, trying to forget the burning where Hibari's fingers are spreading him, and tentatively slips his lips over the head of Yamamoto's cock.

"Go -"

The rest of his name is muffled in a moan. Gokudera hasn't the faintest idea what to do but he wings it, licking, sucking, jacking Yamamoto off with his hand when he has to take a breather. At any rate, Yamamoto seems to be enjoying it. And he's almost managed to push the probing fingers out of his mind when their movement becomes strange - they reach deep, and then curl up, as though searching for something -

- they find it, and Gokudera's eyes roll back in his head.

"_Oh_," he hears someone moan, obscenely, and only belatedly realizes that it's his own voice. "- oh, _Hibari_ -"

"Sounds like he likes that," Yamamoto says, with a throaty chuckle.

This is followed by some soft, wet noises; with a great effort Gokudera pulls his mouth back and looks up, leaving his hand moving uncertainly over Yamamoto's slick cock. Over him, Hibari is kissing Yamamoto, their tongues tangling, Hibari with his fingers halfway up Gokudera's ass and massaging his prostate and Yamamoto's cock in Gokudera's mouth - what with the constant sensory overload he's surprised he hasn't already come ten times over.

After a few more moments, Hibari withdraws his fingers, leaving his hole feeling strangely empty, almost used. But then he remembers - remembers that this is only the preface to the actual act. (The thought fills him with a half-crazed nervous anticipation.)

Yamamoto is touching his back again, touching his hair, murmuring soft soothing words. But all he feels is the heat of Hibari's back as Hibari climbs over him, Hibari's breath against his ear, the press of Hibari's cockhead against his tight sphincter, and oh, it hurts, it hurts _so fucking good_; he bites down on a mouthful of pillow and _moans_. The burn that he felt with Hibari's fingers inside him returns in full force as Hibari drives his lubed cock up inside Gokudera, fucking him till he feels as though he'll split apart.

As though from a distance, Gokudera hears voices. Everything has faded away; everything he is is centered on the heat between his legs, his rock-hard erection and the way Hibari pulls out till just the tip remains, then slams back in violently, taking him again and again and _again_ -

"Get off." That's Hibari's voice.

"Don't wanna. Why should Hibari-chan get all the fun? Ow! Quit it, just hold still -"

A long still moment passes; Gokudera wriggles his ass a little, but receives no response. Next to his ear, Hibari sucks in a breath suddenly, then lets it out slow in a raw hiss of satisfaction, like nothing he's ever heard, like a man who's just gotten everything he's ever wanted. Hibari's cock twitches suddenly inside his ass, Hibari starts moving again abruptly but his thrusts are jerky, erratic, and then Gokudera realizes that Yamamoto is behind Hibari, digging fingers into Hibari's buttocks as he reams his ass, and the image hits Gokudera so hard that it feels like a blood vessel has burst in his brain. He tries to stop it from happening, even as he feels his balls drawing up, tightening in their sac, but to no avail - he's coming with a yelp, jizzing wildly, all over himself, all over the sheets, Hibari's name on his lips, and _still_ Hibari keeps going -

Above Hibari, inside him, Yamamoto grunts, "Fuck," and then, "yes, Hibari, oh _fuck_ -"

And in the center Hibari is silent, silent as he fucks Gokudera, as he's fucked by Yamamoto, as he's crushed between the two bodies of two men who want him, he moves and is moved and comes last, spending himself in Gokudera's twitching hole, even as Yamamoto collapses on top of him, holding him tight, kissing and licking and biting the back of his neck like an animal. He comes in silence, trembling, pressing his nose to Gokudera's neck, and then he promptly passes out. 

* * *

"When he wakes up, I'm telling him this was all your fault," Gokudera mutters. A little shy, a little uncertain, he presses himself against Hibari's side, rubbing his soft, sore cock against Hibari's hipbone.

Yamamoto chuckles, his nose half-buried in the sleeping Hibari's hair. He looks sated, content; he looks like the happiest man in the world. He reaches over Hibari's bare chest, reaches for Gokudera's hand and laces their fingers together. Gokudera resists for a moment before giving in, and one can hardly tell that he's flushed from embarrassment rather than their recent exertion.

"Actually, it was Hibari's idea," he says, and grins. "I just came along for the ride."


End file.
